Darillium
by always1507
Summary: Oto ostatnia randka Doktora i River. Doktor powstrzymuje łzy wystarczająco, by dać radę śmiać się, jeść i cieszyć się średnio przyjemną chwilą. Aż do czasu, gdy… ona mu mówi. Zdradza tę cudowną niespodziankę, którą ukrywała. A on załamuje się. TŁUMACZENIE – PhoenixWormwood137 „Darillium".


Autor: PhoenixWormwood137

Tytuł oryginału: „Darillium"

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest

* * *

Gdzieś w dalekim zakątku wszechświata, istnieje planeta wodospadów i miejskich świateł. Popularne miejsce odwiedzin turystów, ale tylko tych bogatych, uprzywilejowanych, bądź sprytnych i posiadających psychiczne wizytówki członków społeczeństwa. Nazywa się Darillium. Znajdują się tu wieże ze szkła, oświetlające noc swoim blaskiem i odbijające się w falującej, krystalicznej wodzie.

W wieżach ulokowane są małe restauracje i tarasy widokowe, oraz długie, polerowane szklane sale. Sale, które pokazują ci cudowny krajobraz świata rozciągniętego pod tobą. Za dnia jest tu przepięknie, ale w nocy w całej galaktyce trudno znaleźć widok, który mógłby się z nim równać.

Pewna para siedzi w oświetlonym kącie jednej z tutejszych restauracji. Mężczyzna obraca w palcach widelec, sprawiając, że nawinięty na nim makaron lata dookoła, gdy opowiada on swą historię. Dociera do puenty i jeszcze zanim ją kończy, wybucha śmiechem, więc całe zdanie przeradza się w chichot. Oboje pękają już ze śmiechu, gdy wykrztusza ostatnie słowo. Oczy kobiety błyszczą, gdy kołysze się ona delikatnie w przód i w tył, po raz kolejny czerpiąc radość z wysłuchanego żartu. Mężczyzna ma zmrużone oczy, a jego dziecinny uśmiech zdaje się sięgać od ucha do ucha. Miękkie światło i delikatna muzyka wydają się nie na miejscu względem wesołości, która panuje pomiędzy nimi, jednak romantyczna atmosfera nie została całkowicie zatracona. Kobieta łapie mężczyznę za muchę i składa mocny pocałunek na jego nieprzygotowanych, roześmianych ustach.

\- Widzę, że masz nową fryzurę – mówi.

\- Owszem, mam – odpowiada mężczyzna, wracając do swojego spaghetti.

\- Podoba mi się.

\- Zgadza się.

\- Przymknij się.

Pochyla się nad stołem i znów go całuje, a on wydaje stłumiony jęk protestu.

\- River, próbuję jeść.

\- A ja próbuję cię pocałować!

\- Będzie na to mnóstwo czasu później. Teraz jestem głodny. – Przez krótką, bardzo krótką, chwilę, w jego oczach widać cień smutku. – Nie zamierzasz ściągnąć swojego płaszcza? – pyta, spoglądając na nią.

Ignoruje jego pytanie.

\- Doktorze – mówi, a jej twarz poważnieje – najlepsza pokerowa mina, jaką jest w stanie zrobić w zaistniałych okolicznościach. – Lubisz dzieci?

\- Och – odpowiada z ustami pełnymi spaghetti, wskazując swoim widelcem w jej kierunku. – Kocham dzieci. Nie wiesz o tym? Ktoś, kogo bardzo podziwiam – przełknął – powiedział kiedyś: „Młodość nie wie, jak starość myśli i czuje. Ale starzy ludzie popełniają błąd, jeśli zapominają, jak to jest być młodym.

\- Ty po prostu szukasz pretekstu, by zacytować Dumbledore'a.

\- No i?

\- Chodzi mi o to… – zaczyna, bawiąc się rogiem serwetki. – Nie posługując się słowami innych, co myślisz o dzieciach?

\- Są niesamowite. – Nagle jego głos przybiera grobowy ton. – Są takie ludzkie. Głupiutkie, genialne, hałasujące, brudne i cudowne.

\- A co z dziećmi Władców Czasu?

\- Od dawna żadnego nie widziałem – mówi z wahaniem. – Czemu pytasz?

\- Bez powodu – odpowiada.

Mija chwila krępującego milczenia. Doktor próbuje ją przerwać.

\- Nie zamierzasz zdjąć swojego płaszcza, skarbie? – pyta po raz kolejny.

\- Nie – odpowiada, szczelniej otulając się materiałem.

\- Och, przestań. Tu jest bardzo ciepło.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz trochę smutno – River stara się zmienić temat.

\- U mnie nigdy nie jest w porządku – mówi. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest ci wygodnie, gdy masz na sobie płaszcz, tak jakbyś zamierzała za chwilę wyjść. – Unosi usta w psotnym uśmiechu. – Próbujesz coś ukryć, czy co?

\- Jesteś taki tępy.

\- Owszem – zgadza się. – Dlatego nie zamierzam zgadywać, czemu zachowujesz się tak dziwnie. Zdejmij płaszcz.

\- Powiem ci, co ukrywam, jeśli ty mi powiesz, dlaczego zachowujesz się w tak skrajny sposób.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Spójrz na siebie! Wygłupiasz się, a po chwili już jesteś przygnębiony, to męczące! Po prostu się uśmiechnij, dlaczego nie potrafisz? – On się śmieje, a ona chwyta jedną z jego rąk w swoją. – Kochanie – szepcze – możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko.

Potrząsa głową.

\- Przepraszam, River.

\- No dobrze – odzywa się po dłuższej przerwie. – Robi mi się gorąco, a sadzę, że i tak w końcu byś się dowiedział.

Zdejmuje płaszcz.

\- Co? – mówi, chichocząc nieco. – _Przytyłaś parę kilogramów?_ Naprawdę sądzisz, że mnie to obchodzi?

\- Ty… kompletny… idioto…

\- Dobrze – odzywa się, wciąż nieco rozbawiony, bawiąc się swoim makaronem. – Powiedz mi, co przeoczyłem.

\- Jestem _w ciąży_.

Przez sekundę panuje cisza. Potem on podnosi wzrok, blednąc.

\- _Co takiego?_

\- Będę mieć dziecko. Och, kochanie, czy to nie cudowne?

\- Tak. – Odgarnia swoje włosy do tyłu, próbując opanować nagłe zawroty głowy, które grożą utratą przytomności. – Tak. To cudowne.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

\- Muszę… pójść do łazienki… Zaraz wrócę.

* * *

Wszystko jest zamglone. Nie potrafi myśleć. Wpada do małego, kryształowego pokoju, gdzie może być sam, używając swojego sonicznego śrubokrętu, by zablokować i wyciszyć drzwi. Osuwa się na ziemię plecami do nich i załamuje się. Twarz ukryta w dłoniach. Bielejąca skóra w miejscach, gdzie palce głęboko się w nią wbijają.

Chce mówić, prosić, błagać, kogokolwiek, kto mu to robi. Tylko nie to, nie po raz kolejny! Ale nie potrafi nic powiedzieć. Nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Może jedynie siedzieć tam, skulony, cicho płacząc…

Coś w nim pęka, a on bierze zdesperowany, głęboki oddech, łapiąc powietrze. Musi się _ruszyć_ , nie może po prostu tu siedzieć, bo umrze.

Podnosi się i zbliża do umywalki. Ręce mu się trzęsą. To zły znak. Ściąga muchę, odkręca kran, pozwala wodzie spływać po rękach. Ochlapuje twarz.

Traci River. Znowu. Dawał sobie radę, naprawdę dobrze mu szło. Pozwalał jej śmiać się, bawić się i… Zabawa – co to właściwie znaczy? Szczęście, to brzmi tak płytko. Oto jak to się zawsze kończy, prawda? Odchodzenie, odchodzenie, umieranie i och, cały ten ból…

Spogląda w lustro i nienawidzi swojego odbicia, bez większego powodu poza tym, że w tej chwili nienawidzi wszystkiego. Jego pierś ciężko podnosi się i opada, każdy oddech nieco drży, jego włosy przylepiły się do czoła. Skóra wokół jego oczu jest mokra od łez i wody.

Tracąc River, dawał sobie z tym radę, ze względu na nią. Ale nie chciał tak po prostu się z tym pogodzić. Och…

Uderza pięścią w lustro, gdy w pełni uświadamia sobie ten fakt, pozwalając dłoniom zsunąć się w dół po gładkiej powierzchni. Dziecko. Jego dziecko. Jego własne, by je wychowywać i zajmować się nim, jego własne, by je pokochać, w połowie River i w połowie on. _Dziecko_. Dziecko, którego przeznaczeniem jest umrzeć jutro w tej cholernej Bibliotece.  
Znów uderza pięścią w szkło. Nie ma słów. Naprawdę, tyle jest języków w całym wszechświecie i w żadnym z nich nie ma słów, którymi można by opisać to, jak się czuje.

Uderzając w lustro, płacze z boleścią, a jest to płacz, którego nikt nigdy nie usłyszy. Tak samo jak płaczu tego cudownego dziecka, któremu nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie dane oddychać.

Czuje, jak lustro pęka pod wpływem siły jego rąk. Nie przestaje uderzać. Kawałki szkła roztrzaskują się i spadają, a na jego dłoniach pojawia się krew… Proszę, błagam, nie rób tego.

Krzyk, płacz, pot, ślina, gorąco i trzęsąca, rozgrzana do białości wściekłość. Pasja, furia, nieszczęście i rozpacz, czarna jak przepaść. _**To nie fair!**_

Huragan ustaje i pozostaje mu jedynie szlochać. Opiera czoło na rozbitym szkle i trzęsie się, smakując czegoś ostrego i gorzkiego. Oblizuje usta. Słoność łez i gorycz krwi. Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego River? Dlaczego nasze dziecko? Teraz znów siedzi na podłodze. Twarz, ukrytą w dłoniach, ma poznaczoną czerwonymi śladami tam, gdzie wbijały się jego paznokcie. Szlocha i kołysze się w przód i w tył. Czuje się chory, odwodniony i zmęczony.

* * *

\- Szybko ci to poszło – mówi River, gdy Doktor wraca, idealnie czysty, schludny i pozbierany. – Myślałam, że dostaniesz poważnego załamania.

\- Och, skądże – odpowiada.

\- Doszedłeś do siebie po ojcowskim szoku?

\- Zabawne – mamrocze. – Donna tak to nazywała. – Tak, Donna tak to nazywała. River i Donna, obie mylące się co do powodu jego wewnętrznego załamania. Nie przeraża go wizja posiadania dziecka. Po prostu czuje się tak beznadziejnie, gdy myśli o wszystkich osobach, które kochał i stracił. Ale myślenie o Donnie również boli, więc stara się odgonić myśli o niej. – Tak naprawdę – mówi, bo nie potrafi znieść ukrywania niczego więcej przed swoją żoną; nie tej nocy – musiałem pójść do TARDIS.

\- Co? – pyta. – Ale nie było cię tylko kilka minut!

\- Zostawiłaś tam swój manipulator wiru – przyznaje. – Nie było mnie dość długo.

\- Jak długo? – pyta.

Przejeżdża palcami wzdłuż krawędzi talerza.

\- Godzinę. Może dwie. Może trzy.

\- Rany, ciężko to znosisz – komentuje River nieco zbyt cichym głosem.

\- River – mówi. – Nie myśl tak. Nie jestem… – Kładzie rękę na jej policzku i uśmiecha się do niej smutno. – To wcale nie tak. Jestem… wniebowzięty. Naprawdę jestem. – Prawdziwy uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy. – Dziecko! To fantastyczne. Będziesz najlepszą matką, jaką mogę sobie wyobrazić.

Uśmiecha się i znów go całuje.

\- Kłamca – mówi.

\- No dobrze – odpowiada. – Może nie będziemy w tym zbyt dobrzy. Ale będziemy się starać najbardziej, jak potrafimy, i to zadziała, prawda?

\- Prawda – zgadza się. – Najlepsza przygoda jak dotąd.

Śmieje się, przyznając jej rację.

\- A więc – zaczyna po chwili. – Jak je nazwiemy? Myślisz, że to chłopiec, czy dziewczynka?

* * *

Fontanny lśnią w blasku świateł z wież. Nieziemska, piękna muzyka brzmi wokół radosnej, tańczącej pary. Wodna mgiełka pokrywa bruk i odświeża skórę.

To wolny taniec – pochylają się do siebie, półprzytomni. Ich dziecko jest tam, gdzieś pomiędzy nimi (wcześniej Doktor mógł prawie poczuć delikatną, silną postać, gdy położył na niej ręce). Zamknij oczy, skup się na muzyce, pozwól temu z ciebie wypłynąć. _Muszę żyć tym, co jest teraz_ , myśli Doktor, _i oto dzisiaj jestem ojcem, wymyślającym imię dla swojego dziecka_.

Kładzie swą głowę na ramieniu River, wydaje westchnienie i upewnia się, że nie wraca ono z powrotem. Oddycha spokojnie.- Kocham cię. – To musi zostać powiedziane, jeden, ostatni raz, nawet jeżeli jego głos ujawni to, że znowu płacze.


End file.
